monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide I: Fallen Maidens
Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide I: Fallen Maidens (魔物娘図鑑ワールドガイド I: 堕落の乙女達) is one of the books of the Monster Girl Encyclopedia series. It was published on August 14th, 2011 at Comiket 80. It functions as a sequel to Monster Girl Encyclopedia I, although here the book follows a different format, discussing individual places and people within the Monster Girl Encyclopedia world. There is a companion collection of novellas which go into more detail on the characters involved: Monster Girl Encyclopedia Stories: Fallen Brides. Synopsis The frame story of Fallen Maidens sees its in-universe author, Wandering Scholar, fleeing from The Order after his (blasphemous) publication of Monster Girl Encyclopedia I. He seeks refuge in the recently corrupted nation of Lescatie, and interviews its new ruler, Druella, the fourth lilim daughter of the Demon Lord. In addition to recording more of his observations about monster girls, the Scholar includes case studies of several recently-monsterized women from the nation. Each character biography gives a brief account of that particular character's story (background, history, etc.) before showing how the character changes after being transformed by demonic energy. All the monsterized women end up in love with one man: 「YOU」‎, the reader. For the information on each of the girls, see their dedicated pages: *'Wilmarina Noscrim, Hero' *'Mimiru Miltie, Magical Girl' *'Sasha Fullmoon, Pious Disciple Of God' *'Mersé Dascaros, The Warrior Who Cast Aside Her Womanhood' *'Primera Concerto, Mixed-Blood Archer' *'Francisca Mistel Lescatie, Dejected Princess' *'Amanomiya Koyoi, Eastern Monster Slayer' *'Druella, Fourth Princess Of The Demon Realm' __TOC__ About Lescatie (p32) Religious Nation “Lescatie” Demon Realm Nation "Lescatie" Foreword (p33) What a Monster Is (p38) The concept of monsters Races of Monsters Original Race / Sub-race Monsters from the Human's Perspective (p40) Humans That Hate Monsters Humans that are friendly towards monsters Relations with Monsters (p41) Encounters with Monsters Monsters that Imprison Monsters that Become Prisoners Diet of Monsters (p44) Spirit Energy Husband's Spirit Energy The Other Stuff They Eat The Body and Abilities of a Monster (p46) Monster's Body Reproductive Organs Monster's Intelligence Demonic energy Monsters' Illnesses Demon Realm Fever Pneumania Alraune Pollen Allergy A Monster's Sense of Values (p51) All for the sake of sex Monster Views on womanhood View of Humans Monster Reproduction (p55) Reproduction with Humans Pregnant Monsters Devilish Children The Proper Form of Children Monsters' Clothes (p58) Clothes That Monsters Prefer Things Covering the Body Other Than Clothes The Habitats of Monsters (p60) Wild Monsters Monster Villages Monsters That Live With Humans Monster Society (p62) The monsters' jobs The Monsters' Hierarchy and the Demon Lord Monster related religions / gods Fallen God Poseidon, God of the Sea Ares, God of Fighting Eros, God of Love Inari Faith Elemental Faith Monsters' Recreation Culture (p68) Monsterization Case Studies Monsterization (p72) Until Transforming Into a Monster Physical Changes Mental Changes Invitation to Monsterhood Incubus (p77) Until Changing Into An Incubus Mental and Physical Changes Caused by Incubization CASE 01: Sexual Intercourse (p81) CASE 02: Spirit Energy Corrosion (p84) CASE 03: External Wounds (p85) CASE 04: Parasitism (p86) CASE 05: Melting (p87) CASE 06: Undead (p88) CASE 07: Corruption (p89) CASE 08: Ritual (p90) Case 09: Possessions (p91) CASE 10: Sex Change (p92) CASE 11: Food (p94) Non-Human Monsterization (p96) Elves Fairies Angels Gods Beasts Material Objects Monsterization Profile: Monsterization Column (Page 98) Succubus By Default (p98) Monsterization Due to Lilim (p98) Short Story - Until She Falls Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide I Short Story - Until She Falls is provided free of charge. All credits for the materials within go to their respective authors. English translation provided by OtherSideofSky. Translation progress: :First Draft - 12,139/12,139 (100%) Original host :Pastebin: http://pastebin.com/WLfPsxu1 :Pastebin (raw): http://pastebin.com/raw/WLfPsxu1 ::MD5: DD34255B4B0A27B22A04D9596AACACD1 :Epub: n/a :Mobi: n/a Wiki re-host :Pastebin (raw): [https://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/World_Guide_1_-_Until_She_Falls Until She Falls] :Epub: n/a :Mobi: n/a Afterword (Page 127) ''Translation notes and References'' Category:Media Category:Books Category:Fallen Maidens Category:Lore Books